Not Meant To Be
by Dany6390
Summary: Tyler left, and it doesn't seem like they are meant to be... But who knows what the future has in store for him and Caroline? Good things, or not so much?
1. Chapter 1

He had left. She hadn't seen it coming, but Tyler Lockwood had left Mystic Falls.

"Get the hell out of my house" that was what she had said to him. She had been angry, and she had had every reason to be. But it was a spur of the moment thing. She wanted him out, THEN. And just out of her house, not out of town…

When Matt told her that he had left, she'd pretended not to care. But when she came home that night, and was sitting on her bed remembering everything she'd been through with Tyler, and rethinking everything that had happened. She suddenly realized she couldn't blame him for his behavior.

She would have doubted him, if he had been the one lying to her all that time…

But now it was too late. She couldn't tell him that she understood; that in time, she would be able to forget about what had happened, and be friends with him… Or more…

He hadn't told anyone where he was going. He was probably with Jules. That bitch. Caroline blamed her for this whole mess. Why wouldn't werewolves and vampires be able to live side by side, in peace?

None of it mattered anymore. She was alone again.

It had been 4 weeks now since Tyler had left, and Caroline felt more alone than ever. She had just discovered that Matt knew that she was a vampire, and had been plotting against her with her mother. As soon as Caroline found out about this, she had been heartbroken, and the first thing she had wanted to do was call Tyler. But as she had picked up her phone, she realized that she didn't have the right to call him anymore.

He had probably started a whole new life, wherever he was.

So she was all alone, and going to live forever. That was a nice prospect.

She sat on her bed, in Bonnie's house. Bonnie had been there for her, through everything that had happened. Caroline had kinda gotten the idea that Bonnie didn't like her anymore, but after Tyler had left, and the whole group had discovered about the pact between Matt and the Council, they had all been there for her, Bonnie in particular. She had immediately offered Caroline to stay at her place, for as long as she wanted.

At first she had rejected, but since she had nowhere else to go, she had eventually accepted, and was eternally grateful for it. They talked a lot, Caroline confided in her, and told her everything about Tyler and her feelings for him, and for Matt. And that's how she finally got to making her own decision.

"No" she said to herself. "I can't stay here, not like this." She got up instantly, and started packing her things.

Bonnie came walking in a few minutes later to find Caroline zipping up her last bag and ready to go.

"Uhh what is going on here?" Bonnie asked, blocking the doorway, to prevent Caroline from doing what it looked like she was going to do.

"I'm leaving." Caroline said, turning around with a big smile on her face. _Let's hope she'll buy the act _she thought to herself.

"What? Where are you going? Why? I don't get it!" Bonnie was overreacting, as usual.

"Listen" Caroline started, walking over to Bonnie, and pulling her along to sit down with her on the bed. "I have thought about this long and hard" she swallowed. "and I think it is for the best, for me, to leave Mystic Falls, to rearrange my thoughts, and find a new goal in life. I need to forget about all the bad things that happened to me, and start over new." she seemed to be getting through to Bonnie, so she added; "I need to get away from this place, and everyone that reminds me of it. I am SO thankful for your help, Bonnie, you can't even begin to imagine. But I have to go my own way. I hope you can understand." she stared at her hands, which were lying restlessly in her lap.

"Is this because of Tyler?" Bonnie asked her.

"What? No!" Caroline exclaimed. Then, realizing that her reaction might have been a little hefty, she corrected herself. "Every day I miss him a little less. I think that once I've left Mystic Falls, he'll be out of my head for good… And I can't wait for that moment to come." she chuckled, humorlessly.

Bonnie stood up, suddenly. Caroline followed her example and stood as well. As soon as their eyes met, Caroline could see that Bonnies' eyes were teary. "Ohh Bonnie, please don't cry! It'll be alright, I promise!"

"I understand why you have to leave, Caroline. I just wish you didn't have to. I'm going to miss you."

The girls both moved forward and hugged each other tightly, as a last goodbye.

Only moments later, Caroline drove out of Mystic Falls, leaving behind all of her bad memories, but unfortunately also the good ones, wondering what the future would bring her, and secretly also wondering where Tyler had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours and hours had she been driving. Way above the speed limit, she had only just realized. _Like it matters _she thought to herself. _Can't die anyways. _

She had no idea where she was, somewhere out in the country, it seemed peaceful out here. She really started looking around, for any signs of a town or city nearby. The country seemed to make her feel more at ease.

After a few minutes she finally caught a glimpse of some buildings, in the distance. 'Marvina' a sign, a few feet away said. Sounded good enough, so she drove towards the town.

5 months later.

"No way! She can't just cancel her book signing! You have to talk her out of it, and make her come over here!" Caroline exclaimed, probably speaking a little too loudly, seeing the faces of some of the customers in her bookstore.

Driving into Marvina had been the best decision of her life. Or so she kept telling herself. She had stumbled upon the cutest city centre she had ever seen. A lovely park, right in the middle, with, what turned out to be a bookstore right next to it, and a nice square with tables and benches surrounding it. She had entered the bookstore to ask for directions, but had walked right into a fight between the owner of the store, and two of her employees.

Things had gotten quite nasty, and Caroline ended up using her vampire abilities to keep one of the employees from getting hit in the head with a book thrown by the owner. Who then walked out, mumbling something about quitting, and was never to be heard from again.

At a loss for an explanation for her speedy reaction, she ended up using compulsion on both of the employees, to make them forget that ever happened.

Afterwards though, they got talking, and the two women told her everything about the store, and Caroline was offered the job of becoming the new owner, right out of the blue. At first she declined, but after Karen and Sue kept on pushing her, she thought to herself that she didn't have anything better to do anyways, so she accepted.

Her first week had been hell, to say the least. She was never really interested in books, apart from chick lits. Now she had to learn about every book that was being sold in the shop AND learn how to run a store. Sure, she wasn't really on her own, Karen and Sue had helped her a lot. But she was only a seventeen year old girl, who knew nothing about how to run a bookstore.

Downside to it all was, that she had lied about her age. She figured they wouldn't let her run the store if they found out she was only seventeen, so she had told them she was twenty one. A little bit of make up could do wonders, she figured.

After the first week though, she had started to get the hang of it. It was a very small bookstore, and all the administrative work that came with it, wasn't all that hard, with a little help from the girls. She actually started enjoying the work, and after only a few weeks, the store started blossoming. More customers started dropping in, and sales were rising.

Which is how we get to this point in time;

"Look, I am sorry if I seem to be overreacting, but our customers have been looking forward to this book signing for weeks! I worked so hard to get her to come over here, she can't just cancel like that!" Caroline walked into the little office behind the counter, to continue the conversation without anyone overhearing. _**"I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises." **_the person on the other side said.

Caroline hung up, annoyed by the way the conversation had gone. She went to find Karen and told her that she was going outside for a walk, to cool down.

Marvinas' nature was just as beautiful as its' name. There was the park, next to the bookstore, but there was also a lake nearby, where Caroline loved to go. Not only to relax, but also to hunt. She had been very well able to forget about Mystic Falls, and everything that came with it, except for when she was hunting. Or whenever she was being reminded of the fact that she was a vampire, like when someone cut their finger when she was nearby. That was when all the memories came back to her, and she needed a moment to herself.

Getting angry at someone wasn't exactly helping either.

She sat down at the base of the tree, where she always sat. Staring out across the water, she only thought of one person. _Tyler. _She had not forgotten about him, although she had tried, over and over again. But when the full moon came around, she sat on her couch anxiously, wondering if he was okay, wherever he was.

She hadn't spoken to anyone in Mystic Falls, except to Bonnie. She had insisted on keeping in contact with Caroline, and in the end, Caroline had been grateful for it. Mystic Falls was a part of her life, she couldn't just forget about it, and hearing Bonnie talk about Elena and Stefan being happy together, and Damon getting drunk on bourbon once again, kinda made her smile.

Caroline was worried though. Bonnie hadn't called for weeks now, and she just couldn't put her finger on what was going on. Bonnie always called from a payphone near her house, to make sure no one could find out she was calling Caroline, so Caroline couldn't really call her back. She tried to calm herself, by telling herself that Bonnie was just busy, nothing to worry about, she would call when she had the time.

It didn't help much, though. So, she decided for herself, while sitting by the lake. That if she didn't hear from Bonnie for another week, she was going to see for herself, what was going on. She couldn't totally forget about Mystic Falls anyways, so it wouldn't do much harm. And she would make sure she would stay out of sight.

Yeah that was a plan.

_Now let's hope Bonnie will call me, __soon__._

**Authors note: This story might not be that interesting yet, but I've got a pretty solid storyline planned out, next chapter should be up soon, and it's a lot better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **It's been a few days since I updated, I've decided to only update when I don't have to work, since I'm way to busy to write when I am. So updates should come every 3 days^^

Oh and by the way, last Thursdays episode rocked! Thanks so much to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson for granting my wish of Caroline and Tyler reconciling (and making sure that Matt is out of the picture) sorry to all Caroline/Matt shippers, but I'm all for Forwood.

* * *

><p>Much to Carolines' dismay, she hadn't heard from Bonnie for another week. She was pacing through the store, nervously. She hadn't slept all night, trying to figure out whether or not she should go back to Mystic Falls to see if everyone was okay. On the one hand she really wanted to see her friends again, on the other hand though, she was afraid that someone might see her, and alert her mother, or Matt…<p>

Karen came walking into the store and immediately noticed something was wrong. "Are you alright, Caroline? You want to talk about it?" she sat down on the counter, waiting for Caroline to speak up.

"Well… It's just that, I left my hometown, like I told you guys… And I've been keeping in contact with my best friend, Bonnie. She called me like every week, though I haven't heard from her for a month now, and I am kind of worried."

A smile formed on Karens' face. "I think you have already made up your mind. Besides, that Tyler guy is somewhere on the other side of the country by now anyways. You miss your friends, I see it on your face every day! Just go back and visit them."

Caroline hadn't told Karen and Sue much about her past. Just that her mom hated her for something she couldn't do anything about. And that her boyfriend Matt broke up with her, and that Tyler, a guy who knew her darkest secrets had betrayed her trust, and had left town without saying a word.

She figured that was all the girls needed to know about her. No need to involve them in the supernatural business she was a part of.

And that was it.

She suddenly realized what it was that she had been missing here. Being herself.

"I'm going back." she said. And before Karen could even say anything, Caroline had super-speeded past her, and drove off, towards Mystic Falls.

Nothing had changed in the almost 6 months she had been gone. As she drove through the dark streets of Mystic Falls she felt right at home again. She had left her problems behind, forcing herself to forget about her mother who hated her, and Matt, who she supposed, hated her as well. All the bad things, she had banned them from her thoughts, she was here to see her friends. The people who actually cared about her.

She parked her car somewhere on a deserted parking lot, near the edge of the woods. Here, no one would recognize her car.

While she walked towards Bonnies' house, she wondered what could have been the reason for Bonnie not calling her for a month now. _I just hope everything is okay…_ she thought to herself.

When she approached the door, she listened for heartbeats, to see how many people were inside. She could hear two, at least, she thought she did, because all of a sudden, one of them skipped a beat. Caroline knew that, that could either be a good thing, or a really, really bad thing, seeing as Bonnie was a witch after all.

So Caroline kicked the front door in and ran up the stairs in a flash, towards the heartbeats. _They attacked her in her room. _She realized.

Within the blink of an eye she kicked Bonnies' bedroom door in as well, and froze on the spot.

_No..._

The sight she had stumbled upon, was one she never could have expected. Not in her worst nightmares, not in a world like the one they lived in now…

"Bonnie…?" Caroline pleaded.

In front of her, stood Bonnie, her arms intertwined with the arms of… Tyler Lockwood.

_Her heart skipped a beat. _Caroline realized. _There was no danger, they were… they were kissing…_

"Caroline!" Bonnie all but yelled. She immediately let go of Tyler and definitely looked a bit embarrassed. Tyler didn't say anything, he just looked at Caroline, and looked away after a few seconds, choosing the floor as his new point of interest.

"Caroline…" Bonnie repeated. "What are you doing here? I mean, are you alright? Is something wrong?" she flooded Caroline with questions, and was tripping on her own words.

Caroline didn't know what to do, so she just turned around and left the room, walking down the stairs, into the living room and sat down on the couch, staring into the fireplace. Stunned.

Bonnie and Tyler came down the stairs a few minutes later, and Tyler left without saying a word. Caroline could hear Bonnie and him talking at the door though.

- "I think it is best if I just go home, I'll be back soon, alright?" -

- "Sure, I will try and explain things to her, and I'll let you know. I love you." -

- "I love you, too…" -

When Bonnie came walking into the living room, she could see that tears had formed in Carolines' eyes.

"Caroline…" she started. "I'm sorry that you had to find out about us like this… I mean, I was going to tell you, I just wasn't sure if you…"

"If I, what?" Caroline had stood up and was now face to face with Bonnie, and convinced that she was scaring the hell out of her, but not caring. "If I was over him? If he was over me? What? Please do tell me, Bonnie, because I am having a really hard time understanding this situation!" she roared.

"Let me get you something to drink first, then I will explain everything, I promise." Bonnie said, while motioning for Caroline to sit down again.

"I hope, for you, that you have some really strong alcohol in stock…" Caroline said, as she eventually sat down again.

While Bonnie was in the kitchen, in search of alcohol, Caroline tried to arrange her thoughts. Everything was messed up now. She had been doing just fine this morning, apart from worrying about her best friend who hadn't called her in a month, for which she now knew why.

Bonnie had quite a bit of explaining ahead of her.

**Short authors note: **no worries, this is really not a Bonnie/Tyler fic… Be patient ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline sat on the bed in the guest room of Bonnies' house. A room she knew very well, as she had spent a lot of nights here. The talk with Bonnie had been intense. Right now she felt like she was living in a dream, or rather, a nightmare.

It wasn't so much the fact that Tyler was now in love with Bonnie, but the fact that Bonnie had allowed him into her life, after all that he had done to Caroline. After all the nights she had spent with Bonnie, talking about her feelings for Tyler. Bonnie knew that Caroline had been confused about her feelings for Tyler, and yet she was now in a relationship with him.

Bonnie had explained everything to her. When Caroline had left, Bonnie felt like she had left for a reason. This reason being the fact that Caroline had left her old life behind her. All of it, including Tyler.

And she had felt abandoned by Caroline. They had been best friends after all. Elena was with Stefan, so she hardly had time for Bonnie, and there was no one else. Matt tried his best to stay away from anyone he knew to be supernatural, so she couldn't go to him. She'd felt all alone.

Then Tyler had come back to Mystic Falls.

She first saw him at the Grill. She had tried to ignore him, but when her study partner hadn't shown up, and she had meant to leave and walked past his table, something had "made her sit down across from him"

_Yeah right_

Caroline hadn't bought it, though she had forced herself to listen, convincing herself that Bonnie deserved the chance to explain herself. She tried to put herself in Bonnies' place, and she supposed that had helped.

She knew what it was like to be alone, and she didn't wish it upon anyone.

Bonnie and Tyler had started to hang out more and more. At first it had been kind of weird, but they got used to each other, and their friendship turned into something else.

After Bonnie was done talking, she had asked Caroline one question. _"Will you still be my friend?"_

The tears had once again welled up in her eyes at that question. And she had decided for herself that Bonnies' friendship was worth more to her than she could say. Tyler had left Mystic Falls, and at that moment he had exited her life. At that moment he had lost her love. Yes. That was it.

She wanted Bonnie to be happy. And she wanted Tyler to be happy. And if that meant that they would be happy together, then so be it.

"_Of course I will."_ she had replied. They had hugged and Bonnie had offered for Caroline to stay in her old room. At first Caroline had rejected, but then, realizing that she had nowhere else to go, she had accepted.

She would have to learn to deal with the fact that Tyler was going to be around a lot.

No. No need to learn to deal with it. She didn't care about Tyler anymore, she reminded herself. She would be just fine.

3 weeks later

Much to Carolines' surprise, things went a lot more smoothly than she had expected. Though she still had a hard time realizing that Bonnie and Tyler were now an item. She never would have imagined the two of them together. But they seemed happy, and that was all that mattered.

Tyler was around a lot as well. They spent a lot of time together, the three of them. Caroline didn't know why, but Bonnie always wanted her to go with them when they went out '_Maybe she just pities me…_' she'd thought to herself. But still, she liked spending time with Tyler, he wasn't your average guy, and well, neither was Bonnie, so they made a great team.

Caroline didn't need pity though. She had decided to stay in Mystic Falls for now. She'd called Karen and explained things to her, or at least, she had told her that she had decided to stay in Mystic Falls because she wanted to figure things out for herself, and that she was doing okay. The weird thing about it was that she had left Mystic Falls to figure everything out, but now that she was back here, things became a lot clearer for her.

She had to finish school; that was a priority, so she made sure they took her back in. Compulsion definitely could be considered a gift at times.

One morning, Caroline was sitting on the living room couch, watching some lame tv show about stamps. There was nothing else on, so she didn't have any choice but to watch this.

Suddenly, Bonnie came running in. "Caroline! Oh my gosh, you won't believe this! There is this witches and wizards gathering, and I was invited! It's like a competition to show your skills! The skills you have apart from your witches' power!" Bonnie was breathing heavily with excitement.

Caroline glanced up from the tv and stared at her in confusion. "Uhh, that is great, Bonnie… I don't really get it though… I mean, isn't being a witch all about using your powers? It seems kind of dull to me? For you guys I mean. You all being used to using your powers and stuff…" what is so special about it?

"It's like the Olympics for witches! It's awesome! Please tell me that you'll come with me, Care! We'll be staying at an awesome hotel nearby, and it's all for free!" Bonnie was almost hyperventilating.

Caroline still didn't get what was so special about the whole ordeal, but seeing as she would be staying at a hotel, for free, she figured why not? Maybe they had a spa or a beauty centre?

"Sure, I'll come with you… We'll have fun…" Caroline smiled up at Bonnie, secretly wondering what she had gotten herself in to.

**Authors note: once again, this story will be about Forwood, I just have to work towards it. I base all my writing on dreams I've had, and well, it takes a lot of imagination as well, but I suppose that goes for any writer. The things I had to come up with myself might be a bit boring, but I assure you, it will be worth it in the end, bear with me (: **


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Caroline, you can do it!" Bonnie shouted over at her.

They were sitting in the gym, one of the very few normal-looking rooms in the mansion they were spending most of their time at now. Bonnie definitely had some explaining to do.

Caroline didn't know what she had been expecting of this whole ordeal, but it wasn't this. When they had driven up to the enormous building, they'd thought they were in the wrong place, but when Bonnie had sensed supernatural powers at work, they had entered.

Bonnie was off competing in challenges most of the time, and Tyler and Caroline were left to spend the days on their own. The first thing they wondered about when they got here though, was why they got the idea that they were the only sane people here. They had expected that there was like a hotel in this huge mansion. Unfortunately they had been wrong. Apparently there were only a few rooms that were actually created to sleep in. So they ended up having to share a room with the three of them, a room with only a big mattress in it, and a television.

To Carolines' dismay, Bonnie spent a lot of time outside of the mansion, they went away with the whole group on quests and such, in the woods and fields surrounding the place, leaving Tyler and Caroline to fend for themselves. With most of the guests playing Dungeons and Dragons all day, it really was just the two of them. They tried their best to keep things light between them, no real conversations, just small talk, and they both seemed content with that.

Today though, there were no challenges. So everyone had gathered in the gym, where there were loads of benches and some tables. Most of them were playing games like chess, or poker. _Lame. _Caroline thought, _at least it's no Dungeons and Dragons though... _She was sitting on the side, trying her best not to yawn every five minutes. Tyler was sitting next to her, she could sense he felt exactly the same.

Luckily Bonnie had cast a spell, so that the other wizards and witches, and the "normal" guests wouldn't notice that the two friends she had brought with her were all but human.

A few people right in front of Caroline had shoved some of the benches aside and were trying to jump from bench to bench, onto the table, and back to the benches. Caroline had no clue how the hell they had come up with that game, but they seemed to be having difficulty with staying in balance long enough to make the jumps, without touching the floor. Apparently the clue was that you had to jump as gracefully as possible, not touching the floor, and do both of these things as fast as possible.

"Fine, fine." Somehow, Bonnie had talked Caroline into joining the game, and showing everyone how great her balance was. Of course, Caroline knew how unfair it was, though she did kind of look forward to the fact that she could show off her tricks.

In less than a minute she had finished the track, jumping gracefully from bench to bench. She'd been kind of scared of falling over or something, but when the whole gym was quiet when she had finished, and then suddenly they all started applauding, she knew she'd nailed it.

Tyler and Bonnie ran up to her, Tyler reaching her first and complimenting her; "I knew you could do it, great job, Care." and just before Bonnie reached them, she could have sworn she saw Tyler wink at her.

_Caroline, get real. _she thought to herself. She had to have imagined it.

**That evening...**

Bonnie was gone for the night. Some kind of ritual they were going to perform with the whole group, something with candles and a cave and whatnot. Not something Caroline wanted to be involved in, and neither did Tyler, apparently.

They had gone down to the gym, to see if there was something to do there, but they had only caught a glimpse of the activities in there, and soon realized they definitely didn't want to be there either. A knight walked by them, not a real one of course, but there seemed to be a dress up going on in there…

"Maybe we should just go back to the room…" Tyler had suggested, after they'd stopped laughing. "Not much we can do here, anyways."

"Yeah I suppose" Caroline replied, hesitantly. Spending the whole day with Tyler wasn't really much of a problem to her, as long as there was enough space between them. The problem, now, was that it was night, and the room they were staying in was only as big as her bedroom at home, just big enough to fit a king-size mattress in it (which really wasn't that much of a king-size seeing as they slept on it with the three of them) and a small table with a tv on it.

What she definitely wasn't looking forward to was the fact that her and Tyler would be spending the night alone in that room… Without Bonnie there. Especially after the weird encounter Caroline had with Tyler that afternoon, she felt weird about it.

She'd put up a brave face, ever since she had come back to Mystic Falls, but the truth was, that the feelings for Tyler had all but disappeared. And now that she was spending so much time with him, the feelings were only growing stronger.

Sure, the feelings had sort of faded, but that was only because she had not seen him for quite some time. When she did see him again though, the feelings were back, and even stronger than she remembered. She had tried to cover it up, tried to make them go away, but who was she fooling? She loved him.

Because there just wasn't enough room in the house, she had to stay here, she hated spending time with all the guests, especially when they were all dressed up in weird costumes, so she was thankful for the peace and quiet she found in this room, even if having to share a room with Tyler was just awkward. He had turned the tv on and was watching nothing in particular, the volume was low enough to be able to have a normal conversation, though neither seemed inclined to do so, so they both decided to lay down on the mattress, which was situated on the floor.

_The poverty._

She lay next to him, a comfortable space between them. He probably didn't even realize how she felt about him, and that was probably for the best. They decided to watch a movie, and while watching she felt herself growing sleepy, and though she tried to fight it, she fell asleep only moments later…

When she'd fallen asleep, she had been on a comfortable distance from him, but now that she was far away, in dreamland, she rolled over, unintentionally, stopping when she couldn't roll any further and was lying against him. This itself didn't bother him much… She didn't know what she was doing after all, since she was asleep.

He tried to continue watching the movie, but when, only minutes later she moved her hand up towards his chest, while she was still in a deep sleep, he started having a hard time ignoring her.

The feeling of her hand gliding across his chest and stomach felt like something he had never felt before. He closed his eyes, wishing she was awake and aware of what she was doing to him. Whilst trying to regain control of his breath, he suddenly realized that she had started to breathe more unevenly as well, actually, she was breathing louder and he thought he heard her moan, more than once.

What could he do? He wanted her to wake up, but on the other hand he didn't, he wanted her to continue what she was doing. She was having a dream. He had no clue what it was about, but he liked to imagine it was about him.

Eventually it seemed like she was once again in a deep sleep, and she rolled onto her back, still close to him, but not touching. He already missed the feeling of her cool skin almost touching his, if only he hadn't been wearing a shirt.

A bold thought ran through his mind, and after really thinking it through, he acted on it, the name Bonnie meaning nothing to him anymore right now. It had been Caroline all along, he realized that now.

She wasn't really asleep anymore, more like drifting in and out of it… But she was very much aware of the fact that she had just been lying against him, and as soon as she had realized that, she had quickly rolled onto her back, away from him, hoping he had thought that she was just doing it in her sleep, not knowing what she was doing.

Now she was listening, to hear what he was doing, and if he knew she was not asleep anymore. Suddenly though, she felt the mattress move. Was he leaving?

Against all her expectations though, she realized that he moved towards her, or actually, he positioned himself above her. None of his weight was pressing on her, but she could sense it. She felt his legs, on both sides of her body. What was he going to do? She felt lust and expectation all at once.

She kept her eyes closed, still hoping she could make him think she was asleep.

He placed his hands on both sides of her body and for a moment just watched her sleeping (or so he believed) form.

Slowly, he bent forward, down towards her face. He wanted to kiss her. Just one little kiss, he just needed to feel the softness of her lips. Wanted to feel if they still felt the way they had so many months ago.

He came closer, she could sense it. Her breathing was uneven, she knew it. She couldn't help it though. The man she yearned for was on top of her, about to kiss her. She felt like she was on fire.

She knew it was wrong, she knew that she was betraying her best friend. But he was the one. He was her guy. Had been all along. She couldn't stop herself from wanting him, here and now. She would deal with Bonnie later…

When his lips touched hers, it came as a surprise, even though she had known it was coming. His lips were soft on hers, and she wondered if it was his intention of her never knowing he had kissed her.

The thought of pretending she was asleep played through her mind, but she couldn't make herself do it.

As his lips rested on hers, she made the smallest of sounds, she moaned oh so quietly, and slightly arched her back, making her breasts touch against his body. When he wanted to withdraw, she raised her head, not wanting to let go.

When their lips parted eventually, they looked into each others eyes. There was shock readable in his, the realization that she had been awake, dawning on him, but it was overpowered by lust. She could tell, because she felt the same.

They both knew this was wrong, it tugged at the back of both of their minds, but in this moment, that thought could not stop them.

While still staring into each others eyes, waiting for someone to make a move, she slowly lifted her right hand, and placed it on his back, pushing him down onto her. When he lowered himself, their lips met once again. She reached up with her left hand, running her fingers through his hair, and in the meantime pushing him to keep on kissing her.

* * *

><p><em>He was more eager than I had ever thought he would be, but I wanted him to be. I never was the person for making sounds while, well, you know… But I couldn't seem to stop now, feeling him, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Better than feeding on a fresh blood bag after not having fed for a week, better than anything. And I didn't want it to stop. <em>

_I wanted him, now. _

* * *

><p>"Tyler…" she whispered, as she looked up into his dark eyes.<p>

"Shh…" he replied, and started kissing her neck, only to continue down her body slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>okay guys, so here you have it, I hadn't really meant for it to go like this, but well, it did.. I do know it took a long time to get here, and I was going to write it completely different, but this is how it ended up. I don't know how long it'll take for me to update again, depends on if my inspiration will work with me…


End file.
